


No longer here, but never forgotten

by RoswellNM42



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: A prompt from comment-fic on Lj that I filled, the prompt was: Charmed, Piper Halliwell & Phoebe Halliwell, Prue's birthday's are always hard for them.
Relationships: Phoebe Halliwell & Piper Halliwell & Prue Halliwell & Paige Matthews
Kudos: 2
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	No longer here, but never forgotten

On the 28th of October every year, Piper and Phoebe come together to celebrate Prue's birthday. It's something that Paige completely understands and accepts now, even if....at first, it made her feel left out... She gets it now.  
  
They knew her, they grew up with her, this was their thing - something they needed.  
  
So, in the evening of the 28th, on a dark night of October, Paige finds herself going out so she can leave Phoebe and Piper to it.  
  
Both Halliwell sisters sit in the living room couch, photo album out as they focus on the pictures of Prue, as Piper lights a candle, places it on the coffee table, as she sits back with phoebe on the couch, pulls the blanket over them both as Phoebe brings the family photo album into the middle, so Piper can see too. They stay quiet, Phoebe turns the pages slowly, as Piper lays her head on her shoulder.  
  
This - this, is what they do to remember their sister, take in every memory that comes from each photo, Phebe will comment on something Prue did that makes them smile or laught, precious memories that make up who Prue was, what she did, and what she meant.  
  
No longer here, but never forgotten.


End file.
